


obvious love

by larvitar



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/F, and they barely play a role in this SO, hello lgbt community, wirt and greg are only mentioned so i didn’t tag their character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: Something about Beatrice- why, she was simply so alluring.☆★☆lornatrice/bluebells , one-shot , completely absolutely fluff





	obvious love

**Author's Note:**

> extended this a bit so it’d be 1k... soft girls for you bc they are so fucking underrated. the fact they haven’t had any fics for them in the past two years? a Crime that i just rectified. anyway title from the teen suicide song ( https://youtu.be/WRsTXl1PbSs )

The light dimly shone in the small house belonging to Auntie Whispers- who, at the present moment, was away doing something of “most importance”. Lorna, being a lighter sleeper than most, stirred in her bed at morning sun streaming in. She blinked a few times, shifting around, before- oh.

It’s not to say that Lorna forgot Beatrice was there. It’s just that she got used to the redhead’s arms wrapped around her midsection, and failed to notice while waking up before really seeing her.

And, speaking of seeing her, an asleep Beatrice, sun illuminating her freckles, breathing lightly, was perhaps the tenderest image one could wake up to.

Well, now, it was impossible for her to just move. Even though there were things to be done, floors to be cleaned, laundry to be wrung- she couldn’t get up. 

Instead, Lorna turned to face the sleeping girl in her bed, red hair like winter fire spilling down into pools around her on the sheets. Lorna moved her hand towards it, tucking a piece of Beatrice's hair, painted bronze by the sun, behind her ear. While the paler girl smoothed down the stray red locks, she hummed and thought to herself.

It hadn’t felt like too long since Wirt and Greg departed the Unknown, and really, it hadn’t been long. It was late winter now, and the snow was still as bountiful as ever. And when had they left? Late autumn, was it? It was late enough in the season for occasional precipitations of snow, that’s for sure. Even so, the impact of the two boys still remained. Lorna had been freed of her curse, and had been allowed to socialize with others her age (if Auntie Whispers only let her do so hesitantly, of course, only after she brought up that she let Wirt and Greg in and the two boys let her demon out).

And Beatrice- well. Thinking about her and their first meeting made Lorna go absolutely red in the face, as embarrassing as it was.

☆★☆

She remembered the day vividly- winter was just around the bend, and Lorna had been loitering in the book store downtown after buying some more tea and sugar for Auntie Whispers, who insisted tea was vital for “providing for your guests”.

Lorna had been thumbing through a particularly captivating book- _Tome of the Unknown, _it was. Skimming through the pages, absorbing the story and characters as she lightly turned each page. Her browsing was interrupted, however, by a redhead girl leaning on the shelf the book was on and greeting her- well, maybe it was not so much a greeting, but in a Beatrice way it was very much so a greeting.

”So, do you often spend your time in book stores gazing blankly at old antique books?”

Lorna had stumbled a little bit, surprised at the girl’s abrupt sentence. Couldn’t the girl attempting to speak to her realize that perhaps she was a tad preoccupied-

Well. Needless to say, Lorna quickly forgave the girl for any crime of interrupting her read after looking up. The girl had soft features, like her slightly upturned nose and her delicate, soft lips that looked as if not a soul had touched them in years. Not to mention the spattering of freckles across her cheeks, red hair in a bun with a few strands escaping. Oh, how Lorna so desperately wished to tuck back an escaping wisp of the blazing red behind the girl’s ear, while so delicately leaning in to give her a kiss...

The girl chuckled softly, waking Lorna out of her daydreams. “Is anyone home in there? You look like a ghost just left your body.”

”Ai, my apologies. I had simply gotten distracted, but-“ Lorna held out her hand to the girl, as confidently as she could. “My name is Lorna.”

The girl had smirked, taking Lorna’s hand and shaking it with ease. “Beatrice.”

☆★☆

Their first meeting... how long ago that was. Now, Beatrice lay asleep in Lorna’s bed, sleeping gently. She was certainly still as pretty as when they had met, and... she strongly preferred Beatrice to all the many suitors Auntie Whispers had tried to marry her off with. They were all so bumbling, so incompetent, incapable of simply asking Lorna to dance. Beatrice, however, was bold, headstrong, and dedicated to a cause. Beatrice was a breath of fresh air. A welcomed change. Lorna hadn’t even known she had love in her heart for women until she had met Beatrice. How quaint.

Lorna couldn’t resist. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Beatrice’s lips. Beatrice twitched, stretching and removing her arms from Lorna’s torso. Finally freed, Lorna got up and was just about to depart the bed until-

“Oh, no you don’t.” Beatrice seemingly sprung up, kissing Lorna a bit more forcefully than she would’ve liked for the early morning. Beatrice deepened the kiss, playing with a wayward strand of Lorna’s hair before pulling back for breath, tucking it behind her ear.

”You can’t tease me quite that easily.”

”I thought you were asleep,” Lorna said, mock-gasping.

Beatrice huffed, holding in a bit of laughter. “Oh, so you’ll kiss me and then expect me to be asleep?”

”Maybe sooo,” Lorna crooned, smiling like an absolute buffoon.

Beatrice playfully rolled her eyes, going back in to give Lorna another kiss. This time, the kiss was deeper, more serious than just a quick peck or a kiss that caught her by surprise. Beatrice deepened it again, as the two eventually pulled back, foreheads touching as the two girls giggled before pulling back just to face each other.

”I love you,” Lorna whispered, tracing her hand down to Beatrice’s ear, carefully tucking a red piece of hair behind her ear.

”I love you too, you big dummy.” Beatrice whispered as well, trying to hold in a giggle. Beatrice gazed longingly at the other girl as she absentmindedly played with wisps of Lorna’s hair. She was just so pretty and yet so delicate, it killed her something awful.

”Now, let’s get up and start the chores before your Auntie gets back.”

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> hello boys and girls and others..... i want to say that i have opened WRITING COMMISSIONS. so if u enjoyed this and you would like to give me money to write more of it, or maybe give me money to write something else or something similar, DM me on my tumblr and i will tell u the details :~} anyway hope u enjoyed <33  
☆★☆  
torture me on tumblr krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
